Hogwarts Yearbook
by BaMbUcHaMuShRoOmS
Summary: Hogwarts just got a yearbook! This story includes Crabbe and Goyle as cutest couple and Harry on the loo! DMHG Draco comes up with an evil plan to sabotage. Contains cussing and drama. Will contain cutting in later chapters.
1. The beginning

Hogwarts Yearbook  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the plot. All hail J.K. Rowling!  
  
A/N: This story is in third person. It has everybody's thoughts in it.  
  
The Hogwarts yearbooks had just come out, and everybody had a copy and spent every bloody waking hour reading and looking at them. As you can probably guess, Hermione was on every single page at least once if not twice.   
  
"Why did they have to use that picture of me for every single page?! I sent them a different one where my hair wasn't smoking. Damn that Malfoy!" said Hermione.  
  
"At least you have a recent picture in the yearbook! They misspelled my name and next to that they put that they couldn't secure a recent picture of mister 'potty'. They used my picture from when I was learning to use the loo! I'm going to kill whoever is the editor of this stupid thing!" said Harry. Just then, Malfoy walked by.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potty, do you like the picture I used in the yearbook? I'm glad that picture of you wasn't a muggle picture. Otherwise, we wouldn't see you in action using the loo!" said Malfoy.  
  
"I wouldn't be one to talk Malfoy. You can't even see your picture since you're so overshadowed by Crabbe and Goyle. If I remember, wasn't that the day your hair looked like a freight train!?" said Hermione bursting out in laughter. Malfoy sneered and walked away.  
  
"Hey guys, look who got voted cutest couple!" Ron said. Everybody's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle!" screamed the trio. Everybody looked over and stared at them.   
  
"Err, look! Pansy Parkinson got voted prettiest girl!" said Harry, trying to take attention off himself.   
  
"What?!" everybody started pulling out their yearbooks and scanning through them.  
  
"You'd never guess that our school would get so excited over a stupid yearbook. Next thing you know, we're going to have cheerleaders and football games." said Hermione. The trio stared off into space imagining what that would look like.   
  
"Cho Chang in a short skirt." said Harry drooling.  
  
"Draco Malfoy with Helmet Hair." said Ron.  
  
"Draco Malfoy in tight pants." said Hermione dreamily. Everybody snapped back to reality.  
  
"What?!?!" screamed Ron and Harry. Just then, Ginny came bounding up to them.  
  
"Guess what? I just got elected captain of the cheerleading squad!" said Ginny. "Check out my uniform!" It was a belly bearing halter top and a super short pleated skirt.   
  
"Who designed these scarves?" asked Ron.  
  
"Malfoy! Didn't he do such a good job?" said Ginny beaming.  
  
"That's it! Our school has gone completely bonkers! Let's go visit Dumbledore about this!" said Hermione. They walked up to the gargoyle.   
  
"Magical Twits." said Ron.  
  
"Wrong password. I guess I'll just let you in. The password is school spirit." whispered the gargoyle. It jumped aside and they headed up the staircase. What they found was to their horror. They found Dumbledore jumping around singing like this.  
  
"Gimme an H, gimme an O, gimme a G, gimme a W, gimme an A, gimme an R, gimme a T, gimme an S. What does that spell?"   
  
"Hogwarts!" said all the portraits in unison.  
  
" V-I-C-T-O-R-Y ! Victory, Victory! That's our cry!" said Dumbledore.   
  
Ron woke up in a pool of sweat. 'It was all a dream' he thought. Then he heard some chanting coming from outside. He looked out the window. The cheerleaders were having practice.  
  
"Oh nooooo!"  
  
The End 


	2. Reviews

Reviews  
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story. I love you guys!  
  
dominicana1792: I'm continuing. Give me ideas for what you want to happen next.  
  
Lissa: Thanks so much! Read my next chapter!   
  
CoPaCaBaNa: Kool name! I just might put who got voted what. You'll have to read and see!  
  
Emlyn: "Malfoy in tight pants" if only, if only.  
  
hpnjdevanescence: Very long name. What's it mean? Gracias! How was it creepy?  
  
Fool Moon: Imagine harry in the loo! Wait, strike that image CREEPY!   
  
the sheep moos: Kool name! Do sheep moo and Cows baaa? ( Ha ha! I'm Jessica Simpson!)  
  
hermyandron4evr: I'm glad you think so!  
  
I'm continuing this story. Hoorah! It should be out today or tomorrow. Keep up the reviewing guys! 


	3. It gets worse

Chapter 3: It gets worse.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Don't sue me! Even if you did, you would only get a nickel and half a jar of peanut butter. (I'm not kidding.)  
  
A/N: I've decided to continue this story. Does anyone have any idea why it takes so long for the internet to recognize you updated a story? It's been 3 hours and my second chapter still hasn't popped up. Oh well. On with the story!  
  
"Oh nooooo!" screamed Ron. When Ron screamed it scared Harry and he ended up flicking his pencil out the window. The pencil fell out the window and hit Cho Chang in the head knocking her out.   
  
"Whoops." Harry glared at Ron who still had his mouth open wide. Harry had to close Ron's mouth back up, he was getting sick. He could see last nights dinner still stuck in between Ron's teeth.   
  
"No. Ginny. Cheerleaders. Football. Yearbook. Loo. Yearbook. Dream. Dumbeldore." babbled Ron.  
  
"Ron, are you okay? I think you need some water." Harry filled up a glass of water and handed it to Ron. Ron wasn't drinking it so Harry tried to get the water into Ron's mouth.(It had opened again.) That was a big mistake. When the water went in Ron's mouth he choked and spit it out into Harry's eyes.   
  
"Oh my gosh Harry, let me get you a towel." That was no use because Harry was trying to find one on his own. That would have worked except Harry had gone momentarily blind from Ron spitting the water in his eyes. Harry grabbed Ron's hair thinking it was a towel and tried to rub his eyes with it. But then Ron shoved Harry off which caused Harry to go crashing into the wall. Harry ricocheted off the wall and hit Ron which caused them to both fall to the floor in pain. It was like a scene from the three stooges. By then, Harry had regained his sight.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry lackadaisically.   
  
"I think you thought I was a towel and then, and then. I don't know what happened after that." Then Ron passed out. Then Neville came into the room and saw the two boys on the floor.  
  
"What happened to you two?" asked Neville.  
  
"No idea. So what did you come in to tell us. I could hear you pounding up the stairs. It's given me quite a headache." said Harry.  
  
"Well, I've been elected waterboy for the Gryffindor footflying team." said Neville proudly.  
  
"Pardon me for asking, but what it footflying?"   
  
" It's a cross between football, the american version, and quiddich. It's quite brutal. Malfoy has just been knocked out by his broom. Hermione bewitched it so it would fly up in Malfoy's face. I heard her mumble something about revenge."  
  
"Neville, would you go get Hermione for us. I need to ask her something."   
  
"Sure Harry. I'll go tell her after I go get my water gear. It's supposed to be quite dashing." And with that, Neville ran down the stairs and Harry passed out on top of Ron.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Good, bad? Give me your suggestions, I'll try to work them in somehow. Ta for now! 


	4. The dare

Chapter 4: The dare.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that seems familiar. Now, if you sue me you will get a nickel and an empty jar of peanut butter.   
  
A/N: WOW! I'm so surprised so many people reviewed my story! Keep 'em comin! And to SparkyMcGoat. I'm using your idea. Thanks so much!   
  
Harry and Ron woke up to Neville squirting water at them from his water gear. He had Hermione with him.   
  
"Neville, what in the name of Dumbeldore's cheerleading outfit are you wearing?" said Ron grogily.  
  
"It's my water gear, I told you it was dashing!" Neville was wearing this big bubble like thing that looked like a huge water balloon. The spout was on one side of his hat, and the cups were on the other side.   
  
"Thanks for bringing Hermione, Neville. Now you can go." said Harry.  
  
"But can't I stay? I want to demonstrate my water gear." pleaded Neville.  
  
"NO!" said Ron and Harry in unison. Neville wobbled down the stairs looking quite sad.   
  
"Hermione I have a proposition for yo-" Harry was cut off from the sound of a big splash downstairs in the common room.   
  
They could hear Neville downstairs saying, "Sorry guys! I haven't quite worked out my gear yet. At least I don't have to take a shower tonight!"  
  
"Where was I, oh yes. We have a proposition for you Hermione."  
  
"Yes, what has your teenage mind come up with this time Harry?"  
  
"Well, it's not really a proposition, it's a dare. You have to try out for the cheerleading squad and get one of the guys from the footflying team to ask you out on a date." said Harry smugly.  
  
"Okay Harry, I'll do it. But you have a dare from me to complete too. You have to try out for the footflying team and try to get kicked out of it. You have three weeks to complete this. If you don't, if you don't. Oh, I'll make it up later. Do we have a deal?" Hermione stuck out her hand. Harry shook it.  
  
"Wait a minute, Ron doesn't have a dare to complete!"said Harry.  
  
"Okay, Ron, you have to try out for the cheerleading squad also. If you don't get in, I'll make you eat a live spider."  
  
Ron quivered at the thought and whispered to Harry, "Whay did you have to tell her that!? Now, I have to try out for the cheer squad! I'll make you pay Harry!"  
  
Then Hermione cut in and said, "Oh yes. I've come up with your punishment Harry! If you don't complete your dare you have to go out on a date with Cho Chang while wearing Naville's water gear."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" hollered Harry.   
  
"Nope, I'm not. Now go on. Get to your challenges. Toodles!" Hermione skipped down the stairs and out the portrait hole.  
  
"It's official! She has gone nuts. Even worse than dumbeldore I suspect." said Ron in horror remembering what he had seen Dumbeldore doing.  
  
"I think we need to go see Dumbeldore about something. Come on. This is going to be fun!" said Harry.  
  
A/N: I know I said that Hermione had gone up to the boys dormitory to go see Harry and Ron. You're all probably shouting at me, "Why didn't the staircase melt when Hermione was coming up it." My answer is because it's my story! J I'm open to any more suggestions anyone may have. I promise to try and work them in. 


	5. The cheerleading squad

Chapter 5: Cheerleading squad.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Okay, so obviously my friend is an idiot about the melting staircase thing. I'm surprised I got such a response from everybody. Please keep reviewing. It boosts my self esteem! I also have to thank beth. I'm using some of your ideas.  
  
So Harry and Ron went to go see Dumbeldore. But when they got there Dumbeldore was just leaving in his cheerleading outfit.( The back of the skirt was tucked into the back of his underwear. Harry and Ron cringed.)   
  
"Professor Dumbeldore, where are you going? We have to talk to you about something." said Harry.  
  
"Well boys, I'm going to the cheerleading tryouts. I manage the squad. But you can talk to me while we walk." then Dumbeldore rushed ahead.  
  
"Well, Ron and I have to ask you for a favor."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you could guarantee Ron a spot on the cheerleading squad, and deny Hermione one. It would be so much help." Harry conveniently left out the part that it was part of a dare for fear that Dumbeldore would not accept it.  
  
"Mr. Potter! I would have expected better of you. I could certainly put in a good word for Mr. Weasley, though I don't know why he would want to be in the cheerleading squad." Dumbeldore glanced over at Ron who had just picked his nose and wiped the booger in his hair. (A/N: I know this is hard for you to read, but trust me it was even harder to write.)  
  
Dumbeldore continued, "But I will certainly not deny Miss Granger a spot. It would be unfair to her. Whatever would give you such a thought?!" he walked ahead leaving the two boys behind.  
  
"Well, Dumbeldore sure had his panties in a twist."said Harry trying to gross Ron out. (Remember, Dumbeldore still had his skirt in his underwear.)  
  
Ron elbowed Harry, "Come on, I want to get this dare over with. We're going to be late for tryouts."   
  
When Ron and Harry got to the tryouts they were amazed at how many people had showed up. Ron noticed he was the only boy. He noticed Hermione at the front of the line ready to do her cheer.  
  
It was Hermione's turn after a while, she got up and chanted like this, "Poof, be gone. You're breath smells bad. Wait, come back. I think I've got a tic-tac. Not to be mean but you need some Listerene. Not a sip, not a swallow, but the whole damn bottle!" Hermione ended with a split. Everyone was surprised because her cheer didn't really have anything to do with the school, but none the less, everyone clapped and seemed to love it.   
  
"Where do you suppose Hermione got that song from?" whispered Harry so that no one would hear.  
  
"No idea." said Ron clueless. A bunch of other girls got up and did their routine. They were all pretty bad except for one group of girls. They were still pretty bad but they were funny. They threw some girl up in the air, real high in the air. Then, one girl sneezed and all the other girls rushed to get her a tissue and the girl they threw up came crashing back down and had to be taken to Madame Pomfrey.   
  
Then it was Ron's turn. He had forgotten to make up a cheer, but then he remembered a chant he had learned during one summer but he changed all he words around, "We will, we will, rock you and beat you. Everybody knows that Gryffindors is the best so we're gonna but the other teams to the test. So strap on your seatbelts and step on the gas. 'Cause we're gonna kick their sorry little whoo!"  
  
Ron was so surprised that everyone had clapped afterward. Some people even whistled. He could tell he had made it into the squad.  
  
A/N: The two cheers that Ron and Hermione said aren't mine. I don't know whose they are. I just learned them at camp last year. I hope you enjoy them. The next chapter should be coming out soon. I'm still open to requests! Ta for now! 


	6. The tea party

Chapter 6: The tea party.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that seems familiar.  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter of my story. In my story, Scabbers isn't dead. I hope you like!  
  
The next day, the cheerleading results were posted. Ron and Hermione had both made it. There was a tea party the next day in celebration. It said you had to wear your favorite hat.  
  
"Oh Ron! Doesn't a tea party sound fun? I already know which hat I'm going to wear. What about you?"  
  
"Do we really have to go to a stupid tea party? All you do there is drink tea and gossip about boys. And since I'm a boy there probably won't be any gossiping so all we'll be doing is drinking tea, which is boring!" Hermione just stared at him.  
  
"You still have to go Ron. Would you rather drink tea or eat a live spider?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Alright I'll go. But I'm bringing Scabbers with me. And I'm wearing my favorite hat."  
  
"Ron, don't wear a baseball cap. It's embarrassing!"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not wearing a baseball cap."

The next day at the tea party everyone stared at Ron when he walked in. He had kept his promise. He wasn't wearing a baseball cap. He was wearing something much worse. Much, much worse. He was wearing one of those hats where there are two coke cans on the side of the hat, and there is a little tube that goes to your mouth so you can drink it. Ron sat down and asked, "Where's the tea?" Ginny handed him the teapot with her mouth hanging open.   
  
The tea party was silent all the way through until, "Hermione, I can't find Scabbers!" said Ron frantically. They tried to look for Ron's rat as quietly as possible so to not draw any attention to themselves. But Ginny noticed and whispered to them, "Can you please stop fidgeting! It looks like you're having a seizure!"  
  
Then Ron said, "But we can't find Scabbers! He's lost." Ginny just rolled her eyes. Then Cho Chang got the teapot to give herself some more tea. But to her surprise, tea didn't come out, but a rattail did. She screamed and threw the teapot.   
  
"Well, I think we know where Scabbers is." said Hermione.  
  
"He's going to get hurt if the teapot breaks. We have to catch him!" said Ron. The teapot was coming down. Ron ran underneath it and caught it. But there was one problem. The teapot was over the treacle pudding. So Ron jumped into the pudding and caught Scabbers.  
  
He then noticed everyone was staring at him, so he took a taste of the pudding and said, "It's delicious. It's such a shame I ruined it."

"You are so lucky Ron. You could have been kicked out." said Hermione.  
  
"I can't mess up this time. Or else…" he ran his finger across his neck.  
  
A/N: Was it good? I'm not sure if some people got the part about Scabbers in the teapot. If you remember Alice in Wonderland, when she is with the Mad Hatter they have a little sleepy rat who lives in the teapot and tells stories. I just thought I'd tell you if you didn't already get it.


	7. Cheerleading uniforms and Sex ed

Chapter7: Cheerleading uniforms and Sex ed  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K. Rowling is letting me borrow her toys.  
  
A/N: How come I only got three reviews on my last chapter?! Come on people! Get with the program here. If I don't get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, I'm gonna stop writing this story. So Please review!  
  
Now that Ron and Hermione had gone to the tea party, it was time to go get their uniforms. Ron was concerned that his outfit wasn't going to be manly enough.  
  
"Ron, why are you so concerned about your manly hood? You're making yourself sound like a conceited teenager, which you are. But could you at least pretend to be normal for once? Honestly! It's not like they are gonna make you wear a skirt or anything!"  
  
But Hermione was o so wrong. She had forgotten who designed the uniforms…Malfoy. When they got to practice the next day, they were given their uniforms. Guess what Ron's looked like. It was exactly the same as the girl's uniforms.  
  
"See Hermione! I told you I would look like a stupid prat!"said Ron.   
  
"Ron, look at the bright side, at least you have the legs for it." all the girls broke out I laughter. Meanwhile, Malfoy was staring at all the girls legs. He came across one pair that he liked very much. He looked up to see who the owner to the legs was. RON! 'Oh no! I must change the uniforms immediately . I'm getting turned on by Ron!' thought Malfoy in disgust.  
  
The next day, everyone got their new uniforms.   
  
"Malfoy!" screamed Ginny, "We look like nuns!" Indeed they did. The skirt went all the way to the floor and they had long sleeves with gloves.  
  
"We can't do any of the cheers in these things. We'll get laughed at." said Cho.   
  
"Let's try some cheers anyway and see if we can do them. I doubt we will, but let's try." said Ginny. First, they tried to do a pyramid, but that didn't work. They got to about the fourth level when some girls skirt got caught on someone's foot and the whole pyramid came crashing down.  
  
Then, they tried to throw a girl up in the air, but that didn't work. The girl they threw up in the air got caught on one of the statues swords and was hanging there for about five minutes until they threw another girl up in the air who grabbed onto the girls foot and dragged her down.   
  
"Now will you agree to change the uniforms?" asked Ron.  
  
"Fine." said Malfoy with his genuine sneer. (A/N: I love that sneer!)  
  
The next day Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were in the great hall for breakfast.   
  
"So, I heard that we are getting a new subject for our studies. I wonder what it is." said Hermione excitedly.   
  
"I don't care what it is. I'm just mad that they added an extra class. Even more of our time is wasted." said Harry. Just then an announcement came over the loudspeakers.  
  
"When did we get loud speakers?" asked Ron.  
  
"As all of you know, you will be getting a new subject for your studies. Your new schedules will be given to you and your new subject will be on them. Thank you and have a wonderful day." Then, a slip of paper appeared on everyone's plate. Ron and Harry looked at each other in horror.  
  
"SEX ED?!" 


	8. Results!

Congratulations to these five people. You have made it into the next chappie which should be out soon. You might be put in other chapters, I'm not sure. You'll just have to read the story out!  
  
1. sbbhhbflhp: Sarah is fifteen, has brown hair, hazel eyes and is from Texas. She's in Slytherin. She is obsessed with sugar. She likes hard rock and is hyper, crazy, weird, and unusual. She is unique, artsy and likes bright colors. She loves to be happy. Her favorite colors are green and purple.  
  
2. Poky: Stephanie is twelve and her eyes and hair are brown. She lives in Canada and is obsessed with music. She is in Slytherin. She listens to hard rock, punk, metal, rap, hip hop, and goth-rock.  
  
3. Blueflamefreak: Lexi is fifteen and 5'6. Her eyes are blue and her hair color is blacky-blue. She has pale skin and is thin. She is in Gryffindor.  
  
4: Lady Slone of Snow Mt: Slone is sixteen, 5'5, and has long, dark red hair with black streaks in it. She is in Gryffindor and slightly chubby. She can't stand cheerleaders, loves to hit softballs and is slightly boy crazy.  
  
5: Misteria Evans: Rikki has brown hair with natural blonde highlights. Her eyes are hazel and changes with her mood. Blue for happy, and Green for sad. She wears glasses that are prettyful and purple. She's really smart and in Gryffindor.  
  
Sorry to all those people who didn't get chosen! You all seemed so good that I just couldn't choose. So I pulled name's out of a hat. So blame the hat! Don't blame me! And please don't stop reading the story because you're not in it. To the people who did get picked, if you want to be in a different house or want to change your description of yourself, just e-mail me. My e-mail's in my bio. Thnx! 


	9. Sex ed class and Footflying games

Chapter 9: Sex ed class and Footflying games.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own characters.  
  
A/N: If you guys like my stories, go to fiction , click search at the top and type in Jinikatt789. Then click on my name and it will give you my one story that I'm writing. It's called French Kissing and Fairy Godmothers. Now, on with the story! But before I do that, let me give a personal shout out to Stephie….. "SHUT UP!" No one asked you to read my story. What made you feel the need to flame me? Does it make you feel better? Here's my advice, click the back button if you don't like the story! Oh yeah, one more thing, well actually two. Don't make fun of other people's stories if you haven't written any. At least I've written something, unlike you! Oh yeah, the other thing, have you ever tried spell check? Complete is spelled wrong. How can you misspell complete? If you are going to continue flaming me, don't read my story. As you can tell, I really don't like flames, so don't even try it!  
  
"SEX ED!" screamed practically everyone in the great hall.  
  
"I don't even know what sex ed is, but by the name, I can tell it's something pretty bad." said Ron quivering.   
  
"Hermione, do they have sex ed in the muggle schools?" Harry slowly turned toward her.  
  
Hermione was getting fed up with this so finally she just shouted, "WHY IS EVERYONE MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS? IT'S JUST ANOTHER CLASS. WILL EVERYONE PLEASE JUST GROW UP! HONESTLY!!!"  
  
Everyone just stared at Hermione. Especially Draco Malfoy. He found himself thinking, 'She looks quite sexy when she's mad. WAIT! What am I thinking?! This is Granger for God's sakes! Something is definitely wrong with me.' But no, nothing was wrong with Malfoy, in fact, something was definitely right with Malfoy.  
  
After breakfast, the first class the Slytherins and the Gryfindors had was sex ed. Everyone was dreading it. When they got into the classroom, they found no other than Hagrid teaching the class. Harry, Ron, and Hermione calmed down a little bit when they saw Hagrid there. They knew it wouldn't be too awful. They were so wrong. It was more embarrassing having Hagrid teach it. He didn't know the first thing about Sex ed.   
  
There was one person who wasn't paying any attention to the class, and that was Malfoy. He just stared at Hermione through the whole class.   
  
"That was by far the most boring class I've ever had." said Ron yawning.  
  
"I saw Malfoy staring at me all through class. Do you think he was hexing me?" asked Hermione. The boys hadn't even bothered to answer. There was a big crowd up ahead and they rushed up to see what was happening. One of Fred and George's tricks had backfired on them. They had tried to make their books float behind them, but all that happened was that their butts had become books. (figure it out people.)   
  
After classes were over and Fred and George's butts had gotten back to normal Hermione said something.  
  
"Did you guys even hear what I said?"  
  
"Sorry 'Mione. My mind has been on the Footflying game tonight. The Slytherins are tied with us for first place. We really need to win. Speaking of that, shouldn't you get to practice? You need to practice that perfect cheer for when we win. I better get going! Got to practice for tonight's game! See you." with that, Harry ran off.  
  
"I'm sure glad Malfoy gave me pants to wear. I'm going to be a lot more comfort-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.  
  
"Guess what I just noticed Ron! It's been over three weeks! Harry failed his challenge! He has to go on a date with Cho!" Ron and Hermione were laughing so hard that people started to stare. They finally stopped and ran off to meet the squad.  
  
That night…..  
  
It was half time and time for the half time show. The Slytherin cheerleading squad captain, Stephanie had just challenged the Gryffindor squad to a cheer-off.   
  
"Why is she the captain anyway? She's only in second year." asked one of Hermione's best friends, Rikki who was also on the cheerleading team.   
  
"Dunno."   
  
Then Ginny interrupted, "Okay girls, it's time for our magic ball formation. I don't think they can out-cheer us on that one." Basicall, the magic ball formation consisted of someone putting a spinning charm on all the girls. Then, Ron would throw them up and they would all grab onto each other and they would form a spinning ball. The girls hated this trick since it always got them sick.  
  
It turned out the Gryffindor cheerleading team won the cheer-off. The rest of the game was really boring until the last few minutes, the teams were tied. The cheerleaders were cheering like crazy and when they threw Hermione up in the air to do one of those flippy things, she got stuck on one of the tallest statues.   
  
Then Lee Jordan screamed, "It looks like one of our cheerleaders has gone out on a limb, and OH! The snitch has been sighted. (yes, there is still a snitch in footflying.) Go, go, go!"  
  
Of course, Malfoy and Harry were both after the snitch. But as soon as they were on it's trail they both saw Hermione stuck on the statue. The cheerleaders were trying to throw Rikki up to get Hermione, but it was no use. Both Malfoy and Harry saw this and wondered what they should do. Either one of them could win the game, but should they save Hermione? Malfoy's teenage hormones got the better of him and he rushed off to go save Hermione. Harry saw this and didn't want Malfoy to save Hermione, after all, he was Hermione's best friend. So he too rushed off after Malfoy. It was like Hermione was the snitch, or something like that. The two boys were followed by the shouts of things like, "What the hell are you doing?" "You're going to lose the game!" and "Malfoy! come save me instead!" But neither boys paid any attention. They were about halfway, and neck in neck.   
  
Lee Jordan started commenting on the new race that was taking place, "They're neck in neck, either one could save the beautiful Hermione Granger. Owww! That must have hurt! One of our players is down!"  
  
A/N: HA! A cliffhanger. I'm soooooo evil! Anyways, there won't be too much of a Draco/hermione romance in this story. To the other people who are supposed to be in the story, you'll probably be in there soon. Keep reading! Thnx! 


	10. Hermione's fear and Malfoy's struggle wi...

Chapter 10: Hermione's fear and Malfoy's struggle with it  
  
A/N: Where are all my reviews! I have lots of people that put me on their author alert thingy, why aren't I getting reviews? Oh well, I guess my story isn't that popular anymore. Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a Hermione/Draco fic which is sort of like the movie Dirty Dancing. Give me your ideas on that. Anyways, on with the story man!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own anything 'cept plot.  
  
"Owww it looks like one of our players is down." said Lee Jordan. Somehow a bludger had come out of nowhere and knocked Harry on the head and he fell to the ground. All the Slytherins cheered. All except Sarah. Nobody really knew why she was put in Slytherin. She seemed like the type to be in Gryffindor of Ravenclaw or something, anything besides Slytherin. She's always happy all the time. She mostly hung out with the Gryffindors.  
  
Malfoy noticed Harry had fallen off his broomstick. He gave a wave to all the Slytherins then went back to his mission: getting Hermione off the statue. Little did he know that Hermione was dreadfully afraid of heights so he would have quite a hard time with this.  
  
Malfoy got to the statue and landed. As soon as he landed, Rikki came flying up. Malfoy caught her and took her back down to the ground. 'O great. He has to be the hero for everything.' thought Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, it seems you are out on a limb with no paddle." said Malfoy.  
  
"No, I'm not. And the expression is 'up a creek with no paddle' or 'out on a limb' learn your phrases before you use them."  
  
"So, that's what I get. I come all the way over here to save you and you argue with me about phrases." said Malfoy, trying to look hurt.  
  
"No, no, no. I didn't mean that at all." said Hermione. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING HERMIONE?' she thought, scolding herself, 'HE IS FERRET BOY! HE DESERVES NO RESPECT!'  
  
"So, come on then, get on the back of my broom and I'll fly you down." said Draco gesturing to the back of his broomstick.  
  
"No." said Hermione firmly.  
  
"No?" asked Malfoy confused.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I said so." Hermione was getting quite tired of this.  
  
"But, why did you say so?"  
  
"Because I wanted to!" Why did Malfoy love torturing her so?  
  
"What made you want to?"  
  
"My brain did!"  
  
"Well, you're brain is quite stupid."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Nuh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes way infinity." said Draco smugly. Hermione struggled to think of something, but she realized she had been beaten.  
  
"So then, come on get on the back." Hermione reluctantly got on the back of the broomstick. They lifted off and Hermione found herself liking putting her arms around his waist a little too much. She closed her eyes and slipped off. She thought she was going to die when all of a sudden Harry caught her. He was on his broomstick too. So, she got on the back of his broomstick and was heading towards the ground when all of a sudden, Hermione fell up. She flew up in the air, and Malfoy caught her.  
  
"For God's sakes! I'm not a ball you two idiots!" screamed Hermione. So, after a while of being thrown back and forth she finally landed on the ground on Malfoy's broom. When they landed, the snitch came right in front of Malfoy's face and he caught it. He had won the game for the Slytherins. Harry just glared at Malfoy.  
  
The next day…..  
  
Hermione was walking to her next class when her friend Slone came bounding up to her.  
  
"Hermione! Great news."  
  
"What is it? Has Malfoy declared his love for me?" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"No…but, Malfoy has just called out Harry to meet him this afternoon at the footflying field. And guess what the prize is!" Slone was getting very excited.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You!" Hermione's mouth fell open. 


	11. The Call out

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School started and they have already given us 5 projects! I'm lucky I got this chappie out. Blueflamefreak, I kinda sorta changed you from Gryffindor to Slytherin. I hope you don't mind. Well, uh that's it. Here's the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, me no own.  
  
Last chapter  
  
Hermione was walking to her next class when her friend Slone came bounding up to her.  
"Hermione! Great news." "What is it? Has Malfoy declared his love for me?" said Hermione sarcastically.  
"No…but, Malfoy has just called out Harry to meet him this afternoon at the footflying field. And guess what the prize is!" Slone was getting very excited.  
"What?" "You!" Hermione's mouth fell open.  
  
Chapter 11: The Call Out  
  
"Hermione? Earth to Hermione." said Slone waving her hand in front of Hermione's face. Hermione was staring off into space.  
  
"Wh-what? Oh, sorry, I zoned out for a second. Wait! Did I hear that correctly? Draco called HARRY out? And the prize is me? He didn't even ask me if I wanted to be the prize. Wait, that made no sense. Why would I want him to ask me to be the prize? Or do I want to be the prize? No, no, no. Why would I want to be the prize? Did Harry accept? Why would he? He knows Draco's ferret boy. Although he is quite hot. And muscular and-" Hermione was FINALY cut off.  
  
"Hermione! There's no time for useless babbling! We have to go! Harry's going to meet Malfoy right now!"  
  
"But, I thought you said it was this afternoon."  
  
"Yes, I did and in case you haven't noticed, it is the afternoon! So, come on! We have to get you there, after all, you are the prize." Slone dragged Hermione out and onto the field. When they got there, Hermione saw Draco waiting for Harry to show up. She found herself thinking, 'He looks quite sexy pacing about like that. Wait, HERMIONE WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING. THIS IS MALFOY FOR GOD'S SAKE!' Her thoughts were interrupted by Malfoy calling out to her.  
  
"Hermione!" He ran up to her, "I see you heard about me calling out your friend Potty. So, whose side are you on?"  
  
Hermione struggled to come up with an answer, "I'm on the side of, uh, I'm on the side of, um…… CHICKEN!" she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Chicken eh? Very interesting choice. Would you mind explaining that to me?" How Draco loved torturing her so.  
  
"Um, chicken tastes much better than uh, beef does, so um, yeah that's it." Hermione mentally kicked herself. 'BRAIN TO MOUTH! BRAIN TO MOUTH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' Then, Harry ran onto the field.  
  
"Hey! Ferret Boy! Over here! So, what is it exactly that you called me out here for?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you to stop bothering my girlfriend." said Draco smugly.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't think I've been bothering Pansy have I?"  
  
"Don't play stupid Potter, you know who I'm talking about."  
  
"No, actually I don't."  
  
Draco took a step towards Harry, "HERMIONE! Idiot. Stop bothering Hermione."  
  
"Why would I be bothering her? I'm her best friend. Aren't you the one who's bothering her?" Now it was Harry's turn to take a step.  
  
"I didn't say I was your girlfriend? When did we become a couple?" said Hermione.  
  
"Right now." Draco swept towards Hermione and kissed her.  
  
"Whoa." said Hermione softly.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore, "That's it." He ran over to Draco and pushed him to the ground. Then a big fight erupted. Everyone watched. Once they noticed the fight wasn't going to stop any time soon, they started to break it up. Sarah, Stephanie, and Lexi ran over to get Harry off Draco. Ron ran over to Harry. Hermione just stared.  
  
"Aren't you going to help at least on of them?" asked Rikki.  
  
That's when Hermione couldn't take anymore and ran off.  
  
A/N: What's going to happen next? To be honest, I don't really know. I'm taking a few suggestions. By the way, read my bio. I add stuff every day or so. You might find it interesting. Some of you might be saying, "I already read it." yes, you might have, but I have probally changed it. So, please read it! 


	12. Throw a new guy into the controversy

Last chapter:  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore, "That's it." He ran over to Draco and pushed him to the ground. Then a big fight erupted. Everyone watched. Once they noticed the fight wasn't going to stop any time soon, they started to break it up. Sarah, Stephanie, and Lexi ran over to get Harry off Draco. Ron ran over to Harry. Hermione just stared.  
"Aren't you going to help at least on of them?" asked Rikki.  
That's when Hermione couldn't take anymore and ran off.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the oh so interesting plot.  
  
A/N: Hello all! I updated so fast 'cause I couldn't take the suspense myself! So here it is! The next chapter! I'm using Anigen, Angel of the Elements, and Starlight's ideas. (Thanks for suggesting that Starlight! I was just about to do that myself! "Botox" hehe!)  
  
…………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....................???????????????.........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..........  
  
Chapter 12: Throw a new guy into the controversy.  
  
"Hermione! Where are you going?" Rikki called after her.  
  
So many thoughts were going through her head. She couldn't take it. She had to go to her favorite place to think. She got to her favorite tree by the lake and climbed up into one of the branches and just cried. 'Just to much stuff is happening. Draco kissed me, and Harry's mad at me. Why would he be mad if Draco likes me? It's not like he actually likes me….oh no, he does like me in that sort of way. Oh no.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. (Starlight, here's Botox!)  
  
"Hello? Is anyone up there? I heard crying. I wanted to see if you were okay."  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about me." Hermione jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Are you sure? You're face is all red like you were crying." This was the first time she noticed what he looked like. He was tall, with dark brown hair, it was almost black. His eyes were the same color. He had a nice smile, and he had a nice body. He looked like he had a Hispanic background. 'He looks good, but he's not my type.' thought Hermione. (A/N: Did you really think I was going to let Hermione have three guys? Especially MY guy?)  
  
"Yeah, I was crying. But I'm fine now. By the way, what's your name?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Jake I'm in Ravenclaw." So, they both became friends. Hermione told Jake about her problem. He gave her some advice. But, that's not what someone was thinking when they saw them talking.  
  
Meanwhile…….  
  
Draco and Harry were both at Madame Pomfreys (sp?) for the fight they had both gotten into. They were both still fighting. Suddenly, the fighting stopped and the only two people that were still fighting were Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"No! Draco's mine!" said Crabbe.  
  
"No! He's mine!"  
  
"He likes me better."  
  
"He likes me the bestester!"  
  
"Oh God." mumbled Draco. Then, Lexi, Sarah, and Stephanie rushed in.  
  
"Keep it down! These boys are trying to recover!" said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco.  
  
"Hermione's talking to another boy!" said Lexi.  
  
"He's cute!" said Stephanie.  
  
"He's the new boy!" finished Sarah.  
  
"The new boy." said Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
A/N: I know I keep leaving you with cliffhangers, but that's how you keep coming back for more! Please don't hate me! It won't take me too long to update. I can't take the suspense either!!!!!!!!! 


	13. The new girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot which you all seem to like so much. I wish I owned Jake, but alas, he's not mine. He's a boy at my school. So, therefore I don't own him but wish I could. I just sounded really psycho right there. Oh well!  
  
A/N: Hello all! It took me a little longer to update than I was going to, but that's because I hit writers block. AngelofHell, Crabbe and Goyle were voted cutest couple, but they got sick of each other so they went for Draco. I forgot to write that the idea of Hermione getting stuck on the statue belongs to AClownNeverDies. Sorry I forgot to put that. AClownNeverDies, my guy is Jake. (Well, Joaquin actually, that's his real name, but uh yeah!) Starlight, I'm not going to put Nico in there 'cause then there will be to many OC's, even if I've decided to add another OC, which will be me of course. I'm the new girl. I guess I just told you in the title, but uh, here is the story! This chapter will focus a little more on Jake and the new girl than Hermione, but it will still have them in it so, on with it!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Draco and Harry were both at Madame Pomfreys (sp?) for the fight they had both gotten into. They were both still fighting. Suddenly, the fighting stopped and the only two people that were still fighting were Crabbe and Goyle.  
"No! Draco's mine!" said Crabbe.  
"No! He's mine!" "He likes me better." "He likes me the bestester!" "Oh God." mumbled Draco. Then, Lexi, Sarah, and Stephanie rushed in.  
"Keep it down! These boys are trying to recover!" said Madame Pomfrey.  
"What is it?" asked Draco.  
"Hermione's talking to another boy!" said Lexi.  
"He's cute!" said Stephanie.  
"He's the new boy!" finished Sarah.  
"The new boy." said Draco through gritted teeth.  
  
Chapter 13: The new Girl  
  
It was the next day in the Great Hall for breakfast and Hermione still didn't know that Draco new about Jake.  
  
"Hermione!" She turned around and Jake came bounding up to her.  
  
"Hey Jake."  
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. So, are you looking forward to your first day of school? You must be nervous since you transferred here during the middle of the school year."  
  
"I'm not that nervous. I heard we have Sex Ed together. You'll be able to help me. I'm no good with that sort of thing." They both laughed.  
  
"Well, I better go. It's almost time for my first class. See you!"  
  
"Bye Hermione." said Jake. Hermione was about to grab her books when Draco snuck up behind her.  
  
"Who was he?" Hermione jumped.  
  
"Don't ever do that again! You scared me!"  
  
"Who was he?" asked Draco impatiently.  
  
"Oh Jake? He's just a friend."  
  
"He's just a friend huh?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." said Hermione innocently not knowing what Draco was getting to.  
  
"Well, okay then, if you say so." Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked off. Then he started thinking, 'So, she's cheating on me already and she won't admit to it? I'll show her.'  
  
Sooner than Hermione expected, it was time for Sex Ed. She saw Jake and waved. He waved back.  
  
"Allright class, we have a new student with us today, her name is Gina, she's in Ravenclaw. She just transferred here from the United States. So, be gracious and help you whenever you can." said Hagrid. Then, Gina walked in. She was about 5'6 with very long golden brown hair. She had freckles and chocolatey brown eyes. All Jake could do was stare. Gina sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi! Do you know where we are in the book?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Uh.. Um.. Uh." Jake didn't do much better the rest of the day.  
  
It was the end of the class.  
  
"So, uh, I guess I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah! Bye!" Gina skipped away cheerfully. While she was skipping she ran into Draco. (Literally)  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Gina was a little taken aback. She thought he'd say sorry, " Oh, I'm new. My name's Gina"  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Gina smiled and walked off.  
  
'Well, well, well. I think I've found my "friend" just like Hermione' Draco started coming up with a plan.  
  
A/N: Did you like that chapter? I swear I won't put in any more OC's. I'll stop right now! No more. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all! Bye! 


	14. Harry's date and Draco's plan

Disclaimer: I own no characters from Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had to get all my information intact to write a new chappie. So, here it is!  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
"Yeah! Bye!" Gina skipped away cheerfully. While she was skipping she ran into Draco. (Literally)  
"Oh sorry!" "Who are you?" Gina was a little taken aback. She thought he'd say sorry, " Oh, I'm new. My name's Gina" "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." Gina smiled and walked off.  
'Well, well, well. I think I've found my "friend" just like Hermione' Draco started coming up with a plan.  
  
Chapter14: Harry's date and Draco's Plan  
  
It was breakfast and everyone was stuffing their faces with food to be ready for their first class. Hogwarts had eliminated the rule of everyone who is in the same house must sit next to each other. Now, everyone just sat anywhere they wanted. Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Jake were all sitting together.  
  
"Harry." said Hermione.  
  
"What is it! Don't you see I'm trying to eat!"  
  
"Well, don't you remember those dares we all had to complete? I got asked out by Draco, and Ron got on the Cheerleading team, but you didn't get kicked off the footflying team."  
  
"You know what that means…" said Ron.  
  
"Oh no. No way am I going out with Cho in Neville's water gear! No way at all! Are you serious?!"  
  
"Yep, we are. Oh! Here she comes right now. Cho! Over here!" said Hermione.  
  
"I hate you." said Harry.  
  
"Hey you guys! So, what do you want?" asked Cho.  
  
"Well, Harry has something to tell you."  
  
"Okay then. Let's hear it." Cho looked over at Harry. He sputtered.  
  
"Um, well, I was wondering if you would want to out on a date with me Friday night."  
  
Cho looked puzzled. "Um… okay. I'll meet you in the quad at 5 o'clock okay?"  
  
"Fine." said Harry.  
  
"Looking forward to it! See you!" she said.  
  
"Bye Cho!" said Ron and Hermione in unison.  
  
"Will someone please explain to me what that was all about." said Jake.  
  
"No, explain it to me Hermione" said Draco jealously.  
  
"Ok, I'll explain it to both of you." so she did.  
  
"You all are very sick and twisted." said Jake smiling.  
  
"We know" said Harry, Ron, and Hermione at once.  
  
"Oh, Jake, look over there. It's Gina!" said Hermione teasing him.  
  
"Who's Gina?" asked Ron.  
  
"She's nobody." said Jake.  
  
"No, she's somebody. Jake likes her, she's the new girl." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh I see." said Ron smirking. Gina was sitting alone eating her breakfast with her long hair in soft ringlets today.  
  
"It's my turn now." said Harry.  
  
"To do what?" asked Jake.  
  
"This. Gina!" she looked over and smiled.  
  
"Come over here and sit with us." said Harry smirking.  
  
"Okay." Gina got up and walked over.  
  
"Why did you do that?!" asked Jake.  
  
"Does it matter where I sit?"  
  
"No, but I think you should sit down next to Jake." said Hermione quickly before Harry could answer. Gina blushed and sat next to Jake. They bumped elbows.  
  
"Oh sorry." mumbled Jake, his turn to blush. The rest of breakfast was them exchanging little glances toward each other and blushing. The bell rang signaling the end of breakfast.  
  
"See you later." said Jake.  
  
"Bye." said Gina. Everyone had left and Gina was bending over to tie her shoe when Draco tapped her on the shoulder. She stood up.  
  
"Hi Draco, what are you doing here? You're going to be late." said Gina. He handed her a note and walked off. She opened it and read it.  
  
It said: Meet me by the weeping willow tree tonight at 6. Don't be late.

A/N: Another cliffhanger. I'll update once i have 5 reviews on this chapter. Or maybe later if I feel like it. Probably after I have 5 reviews.


	15. Harry's date and the Weeping Willow tree

A/N: Actually, it is the weeping willow tree. I know I confused some people because I put that. I'm so so so so so sorry that I'm taking so long to update my chapters. Things are going to move a little bit faster in this chapter. It will also be longer. School is hard this year, and if you go to my homepage(plz go 2 it), you'll see what has been holding me up also, so after the long wait, here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
  
Last Chapter: Everyone had left and Gina was bending over to tie her shoe when Draco tapped her on the shoulder. She stood up.  
  
"Hi Draco, what are you doing here? You're going to be late." said Gina. He handed her a note and walked off. She opened it and read it.  
  
It said: Meet me by the weeping willow tree tonight at 6. Don't be late.  
Chapter 15: The weeping willow tree, and Harry's date.  
  
'I wonder what he wants to tell me.' thought Gina. She grabbed her books and hurried to her first class. Through the whole day she just kept thinking what Draco wanted to ask her. She couldn't figure it out. All the classes had ended then she heard someone call her name, "Gina!" It was Jake.  
  
"Hey Jake."  
  
"Listen Gina, I know this is really sudden and everything but, I wanted to ask you if.. If you wanted to, um… if you wanted to go steady with me." Jake just stood there, staring at her.  
  
Gina couldn't say anything, "Um…,uh.. Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on Gina. Just answer something so I don't feel like an idiot…. standing here….. staring at you….. waiting for an answer." Jake looked like a little lost puppy.  
  
"Come on Gina, don't make me do puppy eyes." Jake made the puppy dog face. Gina couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, sure. I'll be your girlfriend. Just don't try anything mister." Jake smiled and picked her up, twirling her around. (A/N: I know this is really cheesy, but I like it, so DEAL WITH IT!) Then Hermione walked up.  
  
"What are you two doing? Trying to win the 'Best Couple award'? I'm sorry, but Crabbe and Goyle have already won that title."  
  
"We're not doing anything Hermione. So, what do you need?" asked Gina.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could talk to you. Privately."  
  
"It's okay. I've got to go anyway. See you." Jake walked off. He bumped into Draco who had been watching them.  
  
"Hey Draco, how's it going?"  
  
"Listen here Jake, you stay away from Hermione. If you don't something will happen to Gina. I don't think you want that to happen, do you Jake?" said Draco with a very large smirk across his face. All Jake could do was stare.  
  
"Great. Nice talking to you. Remember, stay away from Hermione, or else." He drew his finger across his neck.  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room…..  
  
"Ron! I don't want to go out on a date with Cho looking like an idiot!" said Harry.  
  
"Too bad Harry. You just had to dare Hermione to go out for the cheerleading squad. Now you have to pay the price." said Ron smugly.  
  
"Evil stupid prat." said Harry under his breath.  
  
"Hey Harry, where is Neville? We need to ask him for his water gear for you to wear." Then, Neville walked in.  
  
"What do you need to ask me for?" asked Neville.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if we could borrow your water-gear-suit-thing. Can we?" asked Ron.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why Neville?"  
  
"Because Ron."  
  
"Not again." said Harry.  
  
"Why won't you lend it to us Neville?"  
  
"Because I don't want to."  
  
"Ron! Stop! If he doesn't want to lend it to us, he doesn't have to." said Harry.  
  
"You're not getting off that easily Harry. Come on Neville, hand over your water thing." Ron gave Neville the puppy dog eye face thing.  
  
"Okay fine! Why do you need it anyway?"  
  
"For Harry's dare." said Ron matter-of-factly.  
  
"I don't even want to know anymore." said Neville shaking his head.  
  
"Good. Now go get it for us."  
  
"Okay, wait here." Shortly after, Neville came down with the water gear thing.  
  
"Oh God." mumbled Harry after he saw the giant bubble thing.  
  
"There you go. Just make sure to bring it back. DON'T get it dirty."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever Neville. We'll get it back to you. Now run along and go pick your nose or something." said Ron.  
  
"Okay!" Neville started picking his nose.  
  
"NOT HERE!" screamed Ron and Harry in unison.  
  
"FINE!" Neville stomped out of the room.  
  
Later that night…….  
  
Harry had Neville's water gear on. "I look so stupid."  
  
" I know." Harry glared at Ron. "I mean, you don't look THAT bad." Ron broke out in laughter.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I stopped. Let me help you to the quad for your date. I have a feeling you won't be able to do it by yourself." So, Ron escorted Harry out onto the quad where Cho was already waiting for him. She saw him and stared.  
  
"Hey ch-ch-Cho." said Harry nervously.  
  
"Hello Harry." There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Okay. Well then, I'll leave you two love-birds alone now. Bye!" Ron ran off snickering.  
  
"So…." said Cho.  
  
"Yeah, so…."  
  
Meanwhile…….  
  
Hermione was talking to Draco in the Great Hall. It was supper time.  
  
"Draco, what do you think Jake and Gina were talking about before I interrupted them this afternoon? They seemed pretty happy" said Hermione. Draco wasn't paying attention. He was watching Gina, waiting for her to get up and go to the Weeping Willow. It was almost 6.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure" replied Draco.  
  
"Are you feeling okay? You seem kind of distracted." asked Hermione. The clock struck 6. Gina got up and walked out.  
  
"Hermione I hae to go. Bye" He rushed off.  
  
"Okay! See you!" called Hermione after Draco. But he had already walked off.  
  
Gina was waiting for Draco at the Weeping Willow. 'I can't believe he's the one who's late.' thought Gina. Then, she heard sniffling. She looked around. No one was there. She heard the sniffle again. She realized it was the tree. It was weeping. (A/N: Get it? WEEPING willow tree? Nevermind!) She just ignored it. Finally, Draco walked up.  
  
"Why are you late? I'm the one who's on time."  
  
"Actually Gina, I'm on time. You're just early."  
  
"Whatever! Just tell me what you wanted to tell me. I have better things to do than wait around in the cold for some idiot who-" Gina was cut off from Draco kissing her.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Gina slapped him.  
  
"What's your problem Gina? I'm just trying to have a little fun."  
  
"You have a girlfriend Draco, I have a boyfriend. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Yeah, why are you doing that?" asked the Weeping Willow tree.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" shouted Draco, clearly frustrated.  
  
"Fine, no good dirty rotten teenager." said the tree under her breath.  
  
"Why Draco?" asked Gina.  
  
"Because I wanted to have a little fun. I mean, as you said before, I have a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend. But neither of them need to know about this do they? We can have a relationship right underneath their noses, and they won't know a thing about it. I mean, come on, I'm not that hideous am I?"  
  
Gina slapped him again.  
  
"SERIOUSLY WOMAN! What is your damage?!" said Draco rubbing the red hand print where Gina had slapped him.  
  
"You know what Draco, you aren't hideous from appearance, but on the inside you're uglier than Crabbe and Goyle." said Gina through clenched teeth. She started to run off. But Draco put a freezing charm on her, and she stopped dead in her tracks, not able to move her feet. Draco walked up to her.  
  
"If you tell anyone about this Gina, I'll have to do something to that Jake of yours now won't I? I always get what I want, and I don't want to be stopped now." he kissed Gina once more.  
  
Gina's eyes welled up with tears and she ran away back to Hogwarts castle.  
  
'My plan is working.' thought Draco.  
  
A/N: I hope this chapter made up for the long wait you had to put up with. 


	16. Draco's List of Demands

Last Chapter :Gina was waiting for Draco at the Weeping Willow. 'I can't believe he's the one who's late.' thought Gina. Then, she heard sniffling. She looked around. No one was there. She heard the sniffle again. She realized it was the tree. It was weeping. (A/N: Get it? WEEPING willow tree? Nevermind!) She just ignored it. Finally, Draco walked up.  
"Why are you late? I'm the one who's on time"  
"Actually Gina, I'm on time. You're just early"  
"Whatever! Just tell me what you wanted to tell me. I have better things to do than wait around in the cold for some idiot who-" Gina was cut off from Draco kissing her.  
"GET OFF ME!" Gina slapped him.  
"What's your problem Gina? I'm just trying to have a little fun"  
"You have a girlfriend Draco, I have a boyfriend. Why are you doing this"  
"Yeah, why are you doing that?" asked the Weeping Willow tree.  
"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" shouted Draco, clearly frustrated.  
"Fine, no good dirty rotten teenager." said the tree under her breath.  
"Why Draco?" asked Gina.  
"Because I wanted to have a little fun. I mean, as you said before, I have a girlfriend, and you have a boyfriend. But neither of them need to know about this do they? We can have a relationship right underneath their noses, and they won't know a thing about it. I mean, come on, I'm not that hideous am I"  
Gina slapped him again.  
"SERIOUSLY WOMAN! What is your damage?!" said Draco rubbing the red hand print where Gina had slapped him.  
"You know what Draco, you aren't hideous from appearance, but on the inside you're uglier than Crabbe and Goyle." said Gina through clenched teeth. She started to run off. But Draco put a freezing charm on her, and she stopped dead in her tracks, not able to move her feet. Draco walked up to her.  
"If you tell anyone about this Gina, I'll have to do something to that Jake of yours now won't I? I always get what I want, and I don't want to be stopped now." he kissed Gina once more.  
Gina's eyes welled up with tears and she ran away back to Hogwarts castle.  
'My plan is working.' thought Draco. 

A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG. Im soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've taken a break from for a while. Also I needed a good plot for this next chapter. I've come up with lots of new ideas. Gina will kind of be going through a breakdown, so it'll be getting a little more dramatic, but there will still be comedy, don't worry. I'll be updating more regularly now. Cause I'm not allowed to instant message anymore. (damnit) Well, here's the next chapter. Please don't send me any flames because I havent updated in a long time. I feel bad enough as it is. Excuse any spelling mistakes that I might make since I'm whipping out this chapter in the middle of the night. Hey, also, are any of you interested in being my Beta? You know, that person who spell checks the chapters. Well, if you do, just tell me in your review. So, here's the chapter.

Chapter 16: Draco's list of demands

As Gina was running into the Ravenclaw common room she was just crying and crying. She ran up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow for so long she lost her voice. Jake heard her crying and wrote a note and put a spell on it to fly up to her. Gina got the note: 'Gina, are you okay? You sound really upset. Meet me in the common room right away.'

'Oh crap.' thought Gina, 'I look like hell and Jake wants to meet me in the common room.' She ran to the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror. She screamed. She looked worse than she thought, her eyes had swelled up and her mascara was all over her face, but there was something else that really bothered her. There was something growing on her neck. It was a lump that was just big enough to notice that was in the form of a small "D" and "M".

'Malfoy, the little prick. He branded me. How am I going to get rid of this?' She quickly washed her face and put on a turtle neck to cover the mark on her neck. She ran down the stairs and found Jake waiting for her in an oversized chair next to the lit fireplace. The light was flickering on his face.

"Jake?" said Gina hoarsely.

He turned around and smiled, "Hey, what are you upset about? I thought that Neville was streak-sleeping outside again." (A/N: streak-sleeping is like streaking in your sleep, like sleep walking. For those of you who might not know what streaking is, it's running around naked. I have no idea why you wouldn't know what streaking was, but I just figured I'd tell you.)

"No, not that, I think he wears special clothes that don't have arm or leg holes in them so he can't walk. But that's not the point." Gina cleared her throat.

"You shouldn't be screaming like that, look what happens to your voice. Plus it's not very lady-like." Jake said smiling. Gina hit him in the shoulder smirking.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"For being you." Jake kissed Gina and hugged her.

"Now, go get some beauty-sleep. I want to be able to recognize you in the morning." said Jake.

"Shut up." Gina smiled and went up to bed with visions of Jake in her head.

The next day…

Gina just walked out of Divination class and was heading for Potions when Malfoy came up beside her.

"Why, hello Gina. Nice weather huh?"

Gina walked faster.

"Come on Gina, talk to me."

Gina stopped, "Why did you brand me Malfoy?"

"Oh, I see you found my present to you."

"Cut the crap Malfoy. It won't go away, Hermione can't even make it go away." said Gina through clenched teeth.

"Why did you show it to Hermione? Didn't she ask what the D and M standed for?"

"She didn't notice, you were lucky."

Malfoy bent over to whisper in Gina's ear, "Remember our agreement. If you say anything to anybody, Jake get hurt. Here's a list I made up just for you." he slipped a piece of parchment into her pocket.

"See you later Gina." Malfoy smirked and walked away. Just then Jake came up behind Gina.

"Hello madam, mind if I ask what that was all about?"

"Oh, he just wanted the notes from Transfiguration, we had class together today." said Gina nervously.

"Oh, ok. Well come on, we're going to be late for class." They both rushed off down the hall.

After classes…

Hermione was sitting outside in the courtyard when Gina walked by.

"Gina! Over here!" Gina sat down with Hermione.

"Hey, how's everything with you and Draco?" said Gina trying to act casual.

"Oh everything's just perfect. I have to ask you something."

"Ok what?"

"Well, there's an opening on the cheerleading squad since Ron quit, so I was wondering if maybe you'd want to be on it?"

"Wait, I can't. I'm in Ravenclaw sorry." said Gina not really sorry.

"I know that, we can go to Dumbledore and ask if it's ok, then we can go to Cho to ask since she's the new cheer squad leader for Ravenclaw. Let's go!"

"Ok.." Hermione grabbed Gina's arm and dragged her off to Dubledore's office. But they were stopped by Ron and Harry bickering in the doorway.

"No Ron, it was awkward enough on that date with Cho, I'm not going on it again."

"Come on Harry, it was soooooooooo funny."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"PLEEEEASE!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"MOVE IT YOU TWO! We need to get to Dumbeldore's office." said Hermione.

"He's not there." said Ron.

"Oh ok. We can go another time Gina."

"Ok, got to go, bye."

"Bye Gina" said Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

Gina ran up the stairs onto her bed to read the note Malfoy had slipped into her pocket.

Gina 

1. Don't tell anyone about us.

2. DON'T try to take off that mark.

3. DON'T kiss or even hold hands with Jake. Don't even let him touch you.'

4. Meet me at the Weeping Willow tree everyday at 6 o'clock.

If any of these are violated, Jake will get hurt, or you will, or both of you, it just depends on how I feel.

D.M.

A/N: I hope that made up for he long wait. It's hard for me to write about Jake and Gina now because the person that Jake stands for (botox) well, I hate him now. So, if things sound awkward between them, you know why. R&R!


End file.
